What If
by Sapphire Gardevoir and Star Enfinity
Summary: What if Goku hadn't and proposed to ChiChi at the tournament? What if he was with someone else entirely? What if he fell for that someone instead of ChiChi? Please review!Flames okay.


Sapphire Gardevoir: Don't say a word. 'Why aren't you two working on Desire right now?'

Star Enfinity: It's just, we have major blockage on that thing so we're writing this to try and get rid of it.

Sapphire Gardevoir: (Is drilling at wall in her head) Oww…Die writers block! Eeeeeevil! Oh, and for this story, we don't want you to think that Star thinks far to highly of herself, so I will just let you know now, that I wrote everything that the characters think about her. So if it seems that she gets far to lucky, well then so be it. I know how boys act with her. Think of her as Starfire from the Teen Titans if you watch them. She is very pretty, but is blissfully unaware that boys like her.

Star Enfinity: That's why I lost Joshua! (cries)

Sapphire Gardevoir: As for me, I know when someone likes me, and I take advantage of it. ;)

Star Enfinity: I feel a little better now that I know how this story will go. I'm actually blushing!

Sapphire Gardevoir: Of course, I'll be in it later on. Sometime during Vegeta's arrival though. We'll be using our real names though. And if you didn't know, her name is Gabby and mine is Lucy.

Star Enfinity: Gawd I hate my name. Give me yours!

Sapphire Gardevoir: Never! (runs away)

* * *

Goku smiled as he looked out onto the arena. People were running around in a flurry of motion; some looking for family members who were competing in this year's tournament. Others trying to just show off. It had been a long time since the last Martial Arts Tournament, and a long time since he lost here. Not that that was a totally happy memory, but it was still fun anyway.

His sharp ears picked up footsteps and he turned to see his new trainee coming up behind him, obviously a little angry. Since he lost here three years ago, Goku had undergone serious training on his own, only to meet Gabby; a wanderer who was interested in the martial arts. Naturally he had accepted to train her when she asked, and felt a sense of pride at being someone else's teacher for once.

She stopped in front of him, panting and a little perturbed by the looks of it.

"Hey. I thought you were gonna train me this morning. What happened?" She cocked her head to the side, making her red bangs fall in front of her face.

"Oh sorry. I sort of got distracted." Yeah he got distracted alright. Certain thoughts that he should not have been thinking kept him as far away from his trainee as possible.

"Besides, you've learned almost everything that I have to teach you."

Gabby waved her hand and smirked. "Whatever. There's still an hour until the preliminaries start. Want to get something to eat?" Even though she was the one that asked, she rolled her eyes, knowing that she was about to loose a large sum of money. But to her surprise, Goku refused.

"No thanks. We need to find Krillin and Master Roshi anyway. They're gonna be the one's late if we don't."

Gabby gave a slightly artificial smile. "Yeah. Master Roshi's probably bothering the girls in the locker rooms again." The two laughed at that, knowing that that's exactly what the old man would be doing.

* * *

(Sorry folks. But in both our opinions, Master Roshi, while humorous, is a pervert. Which will be said much in this fic.)

* * *

Goku laughed as Gabby struggled trying to lead Master Roshi away from the poor girls just trying to get dressed. It was funny to watch, but Goku was worn out from the preliminaries earlier. And all he wanted to do was go to bed.

After Roshi shuffled away to his own room, probably to read his girly magazines Goku thought, he chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture. "Old man wore you out huh?"

"Yeah he wishes. If he wants anything in life it's to see me flushed and panting."

"How so?"

"What, you weren't here this morning? He managed to get a look down my pants while I got dressed. Perverted…"

Gabby went on about Roshi's strange little quirks, but Goku didn't listen. Whatever posessed him to put his arm around her, he wasn't sure. But his embarassment vanished, replaced with an unfamilliar sense of firey posession. Without thinking he tightned his grip.

"You okay? Your acting funny?" She was used to the closeness the two of them shared, but her friend's grip was different somehow.

"Yeah..I'm fine." _No_. He wasn't fine, but he could sort out whatever he was feeling and didn't want to worry people over small matters like this.

* * *

Gabby sighed and looked into the mirror of the bathroom. It was fogged from the steam the shower created and she whiped it clear, only to have it fog up again.

She hated to admit it, not being good with things like this, but feelings had been stirring up inside her lately. Feelings that she did not dare to believe. As nice as they were.

She and Goku were close. Almost like brother and sister. She knew that for sure. But as of late, just training or even living with Goku which is a blessing in of itself didn't seem enough. How many times she had thought briefly of Goku's strong arms around her or just dreamed about him she couldn't count anymore. For a moment that evening, when his arm was on her shoulders, she thought that he might return those feelings. But when they got back to their shared room (Roshi was to cheap to get three rooms) he went right to sleep.

After brushing her hair, she excited the bathroom and groped around in the darkness for her suitcase.

As fate would have it, Goku wasn't asleep. He wasn't even aware of his company until he turned over. All she had on as a towl, and he knew he shouldn't watch, but some invisable force kept his hands pinned to the bed, and slightly against his will, his eyes pinned to her. At least she had pants on. Cute yellow one's he noticed with **'Look at your own risk' **printed on the back. Of course the words were small print, so anyone trying to read them would have to stare for a minute. He realized that the only other thing she was going to put on was a small white t-shirt, which made his senses go crazy.

Finally the little 'show' was over and she went to bed.

* * *

Goku yawned and streached. The sun having succesfullyannoyed him untill he got up. Gabby was, oddly enough, already awake. And just leaving by the looks of it. He saw what she was dressed in. Tight black shirt, baggy black pants and her red hair was tied up in a pony tail as it usually is. But again, that strange feeling of posession welled up inside of him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, which made her jump.

"Yeah. I know that the day before the tournament is supposed to be for relaxing, but I can't stay still. I figured I'd just go for a run."

Goku remembered the last time she had gone out for a run. Goku had to show up a 'save' her from a bunch of boys who started pestering her. The only way to do that though was to pretend that they were already together.

"Maybe I'll join you."

* * *

Their run had turned into a walk. The two joking mostly about what they would do if they won the prize money.

"So what do you want to do? We have the whole day you know."

"MmHmm.." Goku nodded absentmindedly finding the ground much more interesting.

"Something wrong?" Gabby nudged him in the side gently.

"No nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

"About what? It's obviously important if it's making you think so much."

Goku couldn't help but smile with her, knowing full well that he didn't like to think all that much. His philosophy was, that if you had to think hardabout doing something, then you probably shouldn't be doing it.

"Well if it isn't our lovely couple!" The two blushed and turned to see Krillin and Roshi coming towards them.

"That's not funny Krillin!" But Gabby giggled as she said it anyway. The thought of being Goku's girlfriend to much to bear.

"Sure it is! Why else would you be laughing if it wasn't?"

Goku smiled at his friend's antics, but again it vanished as he saw Master Roshi sneaking behind Gabby, trying to get a look at her butt no less. Krillin noticed his glare and scooted towards him.

"If she's not your girlfriend then why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! I just don't trust him to keep his hands away from where they don't belong."

Gabby looked ahead with an annoyed expression as Roshi gawked from behind her.

Goku growled and stalked away from Krillin, gently grabbing Gabby's arm and leading her away.


End file.
